Your not Sirius about him?
by crookshankkitty
Summary: A Romance seen from two peoples point of view.one not liking who his former girlfriend is seeing. lyrics from the song..'Is she really going out with him'


Disclaimer: Don't own it.(wish I did!) characters belong to JKR. no copywrite infringement

intended, original characters and plot are mine, don't copy by anymeans,digital,handwritten,

potato print etc...no dosh being made-so not giving up my day job.

This fic is written from two points of view( lyrics from the song 'is she really going out with him?)

Your Not Sirius about him?

Ron.

When I heard the news I was amazed!

My best friend,My former Girlfriend was seeing an old man!

Well...he wasn't that old I suppose...but compared to me and Harry -He Was Old!

Our relationship had always been strong as friends and best mates,But romantically we argued and bickered most of the time.

I'd say that was sort of normal for most couples...but then again we weren't most couples! We were two thirds of the golden Trio-Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

She had always been very bossy,even from the day I first met her on the Hogwarts express,when she had been searching for Neville Longbottoms toad...I called her a 'Nightmare' on many occasions...but after the Halloween troll incident we became friends.

All through our years at school and when we were on the run and searching for Horcrux's,she was the strong,brilliantly scary,rescourceful witch that I began to fall for.

I wish that I hadn't been such a prat during our sixth year...mucking about with Lavender...snogging and groping and generally being an arse!

I broke her heart...twice...the first time I was unaware how she felt about me...the second time was one of the worst things I have ever done to her.

It had started just after 'He' had come back, she was spending a lot of time with him,sorting out legal stuff and helping him adjust to life. And I was feeling neglected and a bit sorry for myself.

I was hoping to take our relationship to the next level,but Hermione said she didn't feel ready to have sex. I had called her a prude and a spoilsport.

That night Harry and Ginny had invited us over for a party at Grimmauld place,we both went...but I was still annoyed with her,so wasn't really talking to her.

That evening I drunk loads and got really pissed,then ended up snogging Lavender Brown.

Suppose I could say I was horny and up for a shag...but Hermione caught us in the Pantry...I think she shouted a lot...can't remember much...Harry told me later what had happened.

Then it was over, my relationship with a wonderful witch was gone,all my fault.

I tried to apologise to her...'He' told me to keep away from her,and said I didn't deserve her...and he was right.

So thats when I started seeing Lavender Brown.

She's so different to 'Mione,she dosen't get cross if I shorten her name! She likes a lot of the same stuff as I do...Yeah what me and lav have got is chemical.

Lav's a really pretty witch. Long blonde hair,blue eyes with long eyelashes...curvy pert bum...nice tits...yeh...nice tits.

Hermione's pretty...Brown eyes with golden specks,nice skin,curves in the right places...but merlin awful hair! Like a 'nifflers' nest.

When Harry told me they were seeing each other I had said 'Is she really going out with him?'

thinking it was a wind up...Hermione has got a good sense of humour-once you get to know it.

It started after her twenty first birthday...Ginny and Harry had treated her to a make- over at Madam Primpernelles as a present. 'He' had taken her for a meal to celebrate.

She looked like a goddess. All curves and her hair was...Hair! Soft silky brown curls.

Lavender said is 'she really going to take him home tonight?' By the look on his face I would have said it was very likely!

There were loads of people who didn't approve of their relationship. My mum for starters, she said 'He'

was way too old for her,too childish,and that Hermione was too serious and young enough to be his daughter.

The one who supported them was Harry...I thought that he would go mad at them,but he said that he had lost enough of the people he considered family,and they both deserved to be happy.

So if Harry approved of Hermione going out with his Godfather,then others should.

Well I didn't like it -and still don't!

She should have been my witch. I have moved on...but there will always be a part of me that will love Hermione Jean Granger.

But at least I've got Lav...she's brilliant, and I do love her.

So here we are at their engagement party...Harry leading us in a toast to the happy couple.

Hermione Granger and Sirius Black...bloody Hell!

Hermione 

My relationship with Ronald Weasley was an interesting one.

I say was. We parted company a while ago.

We had been friends since we were eleven and in our first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was Neville Longbottom who inadvertently introduced me to himself and Harry. I had been searching for a toad belonging to Neville.

We were all sorted into the same house-Gryffindor. I was a muggle-born witch,(still am) and proud of my heritage. But I have always struggled to fit in. I don't make friends easily and those I have I cherish.

Ron called me a 'nightmare' many times over the years and in lots ways maybe I was.

We bickered a lot,but we eventually became best friends,he and Harry rescued me from a mountain Troll...Goddess I can still smell it now!

When we entered our sixth year my feelings for him turned to love,but him being Ron,he didn't see it...however much I dropped hints! Nope- he was totally oblivious.

When he and Lavender Brown started going out I thought my heart would break,but after they split up,I began to notice him looking at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

He has nice blue eyes and cute freckles...but now grey eye's beguile me.

All of us had to grow up quickly while on the hunt for Horcrux's...then came that day when he left us,I went after him-into the night. I called and called him,but he didn't come back to me.

After we kissed in the chamber of secrets we became an item.

Destroying Horcrux's and defeating dark wizards can make people realise their feelings!

To say we had our 'up's and down's' wasn't an exaggeration.

Then Sirius Black returned from the veil.

Harry was delighted and so was everbody else,it took time for him to adjust back to life,I helped as much as I could and we became friends. Of course Ronald said he felt neglected.

He kept going on about us having a sexual relationship,but I wasn't ready for the next level and told him so...he called me a prude and stopped speaking to me.

Then at Ginny and Harrys party I caught him in the pantry with Lavender. I ended it there and then,he had broken my heart for the last time.

But now I'm madly in love with another wizard and he loves me!

We began seeing each other after my twenty first birthday. He was there for me when it all ended with Ron.

The youngest Weasley tried to apologise to me but my wizard told him to leave me alone.

So in the fullness of time Ronald started seeing Lavender Brown~again!

I remember the night that we went public about our relationship.

We went for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron pub. The looks and the whispers...I still can hear Lavenders loud aside to Ronald.

'look over there!' 'Where?' 'There! Here comes Hermione with her new Boyfriend!'

Ron said 'There's something going wrong around here'.

But we couldn't give a Hippogriffs chuff what others though about us.

I was very nervous about taking the relationship to the next level...but it was wonderful!

I always get breathless when I think about him...and his kisses...WOW!

Stop it! You bad witch! But wait until I get him home...Woof!

Harry told me that Ronald didn't approve of my Boyfriend and our relationship.

If it was sour grapes then so be it.

Ron will always be one of my best friends along with Harry, but we have both moved on.

When we decided to hold a party to celebrate our engagement it was Sirius who suggested inviting Ron and Lavender.

And so here they both are..at mine and Sirius's engagement party.

If he got the arse about me being with Sirius..what's he going to say when we tell everyone that we are expecting our first baby!

~FIN~


End file.
